Treetop Hotel (Terraria)
The 'Treetop Hotel '''is a hotel built by Stampy in his '''Terraria '''series. It first appeared in '''My first night '''as a small hut which Stampy named '''Stampy's Hut ' About Stampy's '''Treetop Hotel '''was a hotel first started in '''My first night '''as '''Stampy's Hut '''Eventually it was turned into Shitty piss and main place of residence. Rooms Stampy's Room A Qurter of the treetop is filled with Stampys Room. It was built to represent a room withing a tree, within a room, withing a bigger tree. Residents * Stampy Lee's room Lee's room is in the style as a large clock and houses Lee's bed and chest Residents * Lee Stampy's Hot Buns On top of Stampy's room and under the grand hall is a Stampy's hot buns. Stampy's cake shop. Residents * Santa (Occasionally) Captain Morgan's Room Captain Morgan's room was built to look like a captains quarters so that it could fit with the pirate Captain Morgan's style Residents * Captain Morgan Pumpkin Room The Pumpkin Room was built on Stampy's first Halloween in Terraria. It was built out of collected pumpkins which grew during the Halloween season. The background walls, table, chairs, lights, and door are all made of pumpkin items. Residents * No residents live here Judith's Room Judith's Room was a steampunk themed room built to accommodate the steampunk theme for Judith the Steampunker Residents * Judith the Steampunker Grand Hall .The Grand Hall takes up the entire top of the treetop hotel and was built to resemble the grand hall in Harry Potter. Green torches were put up to look like the floating candles from the books and films. It also has a stage with a bubble machine. Residents * No residents live here Potion Room The Potion room is the main room where Stampy makes potions and keeps his brewing materials. Residents * No residents live here Crafting Room The Crafting Room holds the furnace, anvil, crafting table, and trashcan. It's Stampy''s mainly used room. Residents * No residents live here Pain Room Stampy keeps most his coloring and sowing items in here. Residents * No Residents live here Armor Room The armor room is a two room sized area where Stampy added as many different armors that he had along with his Halloween costumes Residents * No Residents live here Library The library is a two room sized area that houses loads of bookshelves and a piano. It's also Edmund the Clothiers home Residents * Edmund the Clothier Hell Room The Hell Room is a room where Stampy keeps his Hell Forge and other hellish materials Residents * No residents live in this room Hospital Room The Hospital Room is Holly the Nurses room which is built to look like a hospital. It's also the first room Stampy used paint on Residents * Holly the Nurse Statue branch #1 Statue branch #1 is the highest branch on Stampy's treetop hotel. It houses many statues Residents * No residents live in this room. However, Abraham the merchant stayed on the top of this branch when he arrived Bluey's Room Bluey's Room is a blue themed room with a bathtub and a chest that holds Bluey's spawner Residents * Bluey the slime Squids Room Squid Room is very similar in appearane as Bluey's room basically being a room with blue torches and a bathub Residents * IBallisticSquid Longbows Room Longbows Room was the first room to be built by another player in Stampy's Wonderful World. It contains lots of things Stampy has tried to get such as a disco ball, a thrown, and a golden chandelier. Residents * Longbow Trevon's Room Trevon's Room is very dark and dingy and looks meant to resemble an old alleyway with a campfire and a table with a single candle and skull to accommodate Trevon's gun smuggler theme. Residents * Trevon the Arms Dealer Felicitae's Room Felicitae's Room contains shelves with potted flowers, a bench, and a small pond. It's meant to resemble a park as Felicitae is a dryad and therefore is plant themes. Residents * Felicitae the Dryad Statue Branch #2 The second Statue Branch contains even more of Stampy's Statues Residents * No Residents live here Storage Room The Storage Room is a two room large area filled to the brim with chests Residents * No Residents live here Alsadair's Room Alsadai'rs Room is meant to look magical and has a crystal ball and hanging fairy's in bottles. Residents * Alsadair the Wizard Underground Bar Underneath the treetop hotel is a bar with beer kettles and many tables. It houses Fantasy the Party Girl. Residents * Fantasy the Party Girl Santa's Grotto Santa's Grotto is a room built for Santa when he arrives every Christmas Residents * Santa (In December) Sally's Room Sally's Room is the room who houses Sally the mechanic and thus is filled with fancy mechanisms Residents * Sally the Mechanic Trivia * Trevon the Arms Dealer, Felicitae the Dryad, Fantasy the Party Girl, Hannibal the Dye Trader, Bruno the Painter, Judith the Steampunker, Alsadair the Wizard, and Captain Morgan are the only NPC's to not have died yet * Bruno the Painter, Hannibal the Dye Trader, and Arback the Goblin Tinkerer, Fantasy the Party Girl, and Edmund the Clothier are the only NPC's to not have a room built specifically for them * There are currently 6 rooms that do not have a purpose in the treetop hotel * The Eye of Cthulu, two pirate army's, two goblin army's, a frost legion, and an arch wyvern, have entered the treetop hotel * Slogans for the treetop hotel are: This hotel is a tree-at and we're really trying to branch out with our offers Category:Terraria Category:Places